villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Worry's Quest
General Plot Worry's Castle Worry's Castle is introduced in this game - it will serve as his main seat of power both in the game and in Lore (as of Era 2) : the castle also provides a glimpse of the game's humor and scale, it is from Worry's Castle that one begins the task of going across the 40 dungeons created by a mysterious nemesis that are allowing the creation of innumerable Worry clones based on aspects of his many emotions. The castle is situated in a forest clearing and although he believed that the area was deserted when he set up the castle he learned pretty quickly the clearing was not as remote as he thought but takes advantage of the fact it is near a village - taking the role of a Dark Overlord, only few bother to notice him and thus his rule is debatable at best. Throne Room Worry also has access to his own throne room, where he and his "allies" can heal or save progress - this throne room is situated on the first floor of his castle. *'Throne of Worry' (allows one to heal) *'Tome of Challenge' (grants access to challenges once at a high enough level - challenges allow one to gain more experience and Misery Coins (enemies will not drop other resources) : challenges also have unique enemies and bosses that are harder than those found in the main game (including the final boss) ) *'Tome of Memories' (allows one to save the game) Resource Room On the second floor Worry has a room devoted to resources and spells, having been weakened severely due to his many "clones" draining his power Worry must rely on five statues to gain spells and alter the stats of himself and his "allies": *'Misery Statue' (grants spells in exchange for Misery Coins (costs depend on level of spell) ) *'Oblivion Statue' (grants defense boosts in exchange for Alien Alloys (1 defense per alloy) ) *'Dragon Statue' (grants mana boosts in exchange for Mana Shards (1 mana per shard) ) *'Angel of Life' (grants health boosts in exchange for Soul Shards (1 health per shard) ) *'Angel of Strength' (grants strength boosts in exchange for Essences (1 strength per essence) ) In addition the room has four stores that sell items in exchange for Misery Coins: *Armor *Helms *Weapons *Accessories Path of Worry The Path of Worry is a symbolic room that represents the 40 dungeons that contain the secret to unlocking the "Dark Orb" - which will open a gateway to allow Worry and his "allies" access to the mysterious nemesis' own castle.. each dungeon has a unique boss and theme, thus the task of reaching the Dark Orb will not be an easy one. Dungeons ACT I Mini Tunnels (Dungeon 1) Mini Boss 1 - Kookoo Boss 1 - Mini Idol Enemies: Minis, Dirt Devils, Skitters, Bug Eaters, Zombie Shrooms, Mini Ooze + Bug Chests. Burning Pits (Dungeon 2) Mini Boss 2 - Skavenge Boss 2 - Fire Idol Enemies: Lava Men, Minis, Dirt Devils, Skitters, Ooze Men, Smoke Jars + Fire Jars Scorched Tree (Dungeon 3) Mini Boss 3 - Death Vine Boss 3 - Twin Idol Enemies: Lava Men, Zombie Shrooms, Ooze Men, Smoke Jars, Metal Ooze, Fairy Lions + Cursed Trinkets Misty Plain (Dungeon 4) Mini Boss 4 - Putridus Boss 4 - Grand Idol Enemies: Minis, Dirt Devils, Snap Traps, Death Worms, Gusts, Tiny Terrors + Saplings Shadow Chest (Dungeon 5) Mini Boss 5 - Chik Boss 5 - Shadow Egg Enemies: Mini Ooze, Bug Chests, Frog Princes, Frog Kings, Bad Clouds, Batlings + Squelch Exotic Ark (Dungeon 6) Mini Boss 6 - Hopster Mini Boss 6 - Wyrm Lord Enemies: Cosmonaut, Space Sprite, Space Mite, Toy Box, Metal Ooze, Tri-Demon + Sprout Draglyte Mines (Dungeon 7) Mini Boss 7 - Bloat Boss 7 - Gloat Enemies: Terror Toads, Battle Toads, Draglyte Maulers, Draglyte Brawlers, Draglyte Raiders, Nugget + Golden Nugget Mini Castle (Dungeon 8) Mini Boss 8 - Mini Succubus Boss 8 - Love Fiend Enemies: Twister, Mantid, Fairy Dragon, Stinger, Splinter, Mad Berry + Burning Wax ACT II Abandoned Hut (Dungeon 9) Mini Boss 9 - Captain Tyrus Boss 9 - Rotten Core Enemies: Liliputian, Pus, Squirk, Rubble Devil, Life Ooze, Stinger + Shroom Mirror World (Dungeon 10) Mini Boss 10 - Mirror Boss 10 - Dark Mirror Enemies: Fairy Dragon, Frozen Spike, Droplet, Flame Snayt, Elder Mantid, Iron Spike + Golden Spike Haunted Hole (Dungeon 11) Mini Boss 11 - Bogle Boss 11 - Evil Tendril Enemies: Spectre, Twilight Man, Blood Worm, Sand Devil, Dire Stinger, Tendril + Snayt Aether Realm (Dungeon 12) Mini Boss 12 - ?? Boss 12 - ?? Enemies: Biosis (Dungeon 13) Mini Boss 13 - ?? Boss 13 - ?? Enemies: Shifting Sands (Dungeon 14) Mini Boss 14 - ?? Mini Boss 14 - ?? Enemies: Terra Realm (Dungeon 15) Mini Boss 15 - ?? Boss 15 - ?? Enemies: Path of the Infinites (Dungeon 16) Mini Boss 16 - ?? Boss 16 - Bliss Fiend Enemies: ACT III (Dungeon 17) Mini Boss 17 - ?? Boss 17 - ?? Enemies: (Dungeon 18) Mini Boss 18 - ?? Boss 18 - ?? Enemies: (Dungeon 19) Mini Boss 3 - ?? Boss 3 - ?? Enemies: (Dungeon 20) Mini Boss 20 - ?? Boss 20 - ?? Enemies: Shadow Chest (Dungeon 21) Mini Boss 21 - ?? Boss 21 - ?? Enemies: (Dungeon 22) Mini Boss 22 - ?? Mini Boss 22 - ?? Enemies: (Dungeon 23) Mini Boss 23 - ?? Boss 23 - ?? Enemies: (Dungeon 24) Mini Boss 24 - ?? Boss 24 - Brave Fiend Enemies: ACT IV (Dungeon 25) Mini Boss 25 - ?? Boss 25 - ?? Enemies: (Dungeon 26) Mini Boss 26 - ?? Boss 26 - ?? Enemies: (Dungeon 27) Mini Boss 27 - ?? Boss 27 - ?? Enemies: Misty Plain (Dungeon 28) Mini Boss 28 - ?? Boss 28 - ?? Enemies: (Dungeon 29) Mini Boss 29 - ?? Boss 29 - ?? Enemies: (Dungeon 30) Mini Boss 30 - ?? Mini Boss 30 - ?? Enemies: (Dungeon 31) Mini Boss 31 - ?? Boss 31 - ?? Enemies: (Dungeon 32) Mini Boss 32 - ?? Boss 32 - Magic Fiend Enemies: ACT V (Dungeon 33) Mini Boss 33 - ?? Boss 33 - ?? Enemies: (Dungeon 34) Mini Boss 34 - ?? Boss 34 - ?? Enemies: (Dungeon 35) Mini Boss 35 - ?? Boss 35 - ?? Enemies: (Dungeon 36) Mini Boss 36 - ?? Boss 36 - ?? Enemies: (Dungeon 37) Mini Boss 37 - ?? Boss 37 - ?? Enemies: (Dungeon 38) Mini Boss 38 - ?? Mini Boss 38 - ?? Enemies: (Dungeon 39) Mini Boss 39 - ?? Boss 39 - ?? Enemies: (Dungeon 40) Mini Boss 40 - ?? Boss 40 - Overfiend Enemies: Finale Characters Main Group *Worry (main character - "Cosmic Bug") *Glee (represents Worry's pleasant side - "Happy Bug") (second party member) *Fury (represents Worry's anger - "Berserker Bug") (third party member) *Distraction (represents Worry's distractive side - "Distractive Bug") (final party member) WorryPortrait.png|Worry Glee.png|Glee Fury.png|Fury Distraction.png|Distraction Allies * Stress (shall appear as a friendly NPC in Worry's Castle) Enemies *Unseen One (final boss / main antagonist) * Love Fiend (Act I Boss) (one of the Five Fiends - a dark parody of Applejack : causes those around it to become obsessed, lustful and corrupt due to excessive love for ideals, people, places or even themselves) *Bliss Fiend (Act II Boss) (one of the Five Fiends - a dark parody of Rarity: causes those around it to become fixated on personal pleasure and wealth, indulging in whatever one fancies with no real care for others, closesly linked to the Love Fiend : whom it often competes with) *Brave Fiend (Act III Boss) (one of the Five Fiends - a dark parody of Twilight Sparkle: causes those around it to become reckless and attention-seeking, forever seeking new thrills and challenges with no care for safety of themselves or others) *Magic Fiend (Act IV Boss) (one of the Five Fiends - a dark parody of Pinkie Pie: causes those around it to become addicted to magic and continually practice insane, chaotic spells that tear apart the world around them) *Overfiend (Act V Boss) (leader of the Five Fiends - a dark parody of Fluttershy: causes those around it to display all the negative traits of the other Fiends, who can be reborn if enough negativity is restored to the Overfiend) Equipment Equipment will come in the following categories: *Common (basic armor and weapons, nothing of great note) *Rare (more expensive armor and weapons, often of mystical nature) *Epic (mystical armor and weapons of note) *Legendary (extremely powerful armor and weapons) *Cosmic (some of the strongest armor and weapons around) *Celestial (truly powerful armor and weapons - capable of making even Worry somewhat of a threat) Category:Projects Category:Queen-Misery